random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Users TRANSFORMED INTO MOVIE CHARACTERS
Same as this but with other movie characters. ADD YOUR NAME! You can have one character from each movie. Characters E.T. *E.T. = CC00 *Elliott (Main Human) = Tornadospeed *Micheal (Teenage Brother) = Add your Name Here! *Gertie (Little Girl) = Alternate Phineas (i iz a gy) *Bad Guy Person = Add your Name Here! *E.T.'s Sister = Mochlum Star Wars *Darth Vader = Add your Name Here! *Luke Skywalker = Add your Name Here! *Han Solo = Add your Name Here! *Princess Lea = Add your Name Here! *Chewbacca = Mochlum *C-3PO = Add your Name Here! *R2-D2 = CC00 *Obi-Wan Kenobi = Gra Pea Shooter *Stormtrooper = Add your Name Here! *Rebel Trooper = Add your Name Here! *The Emporer = Add your Name Here! *Ewok = Add your Name Here! *Jabba the Hutt = Add your Name Here! *Boba Fett = Add your Name Here! *Anakin Skywalker = Add your Name Here! *Padme Amidala = Add your Name Here! *Yoda = Tornadospeed *Mace Windu = Add your Name Here! Harry Potter *Harry Potter = Add your Name Here! *Ron Weasley = Add your Name Here! *Hermione Granger = Add your Name Here! *Neville Longbottom = Add your Name Here! *Luna Lovegood = Add your Name Here! *Ginny Weasley = Add your Name Here! *Fred and George Weasley = Add your Name Here! *Severus Snape = Mochlum *Dumbledore = CC00! *Voldemort = Add your Name Here! *Hagrid = Add your Name Here! *Draco Malfoy = Add your Name Here! Toy Story *Woody = Add your Name Here! *Buzz = Add your Name Here! *Jessie = Add your Name Here! *Hamm = Add your Name Here! *Rex = Mochlum *Slinky Dog = Tornadospeed *Sarge = Add your Name Here! *Ken = Alternate Phineas *Barbie = Add your Name Here! *Bo Peep = Add your Name Here! *Wheezy = Add your Name Here! *Andy = Add your Name Here! *Sid = Add your Name Here! *Bonnie = Add your Name Here! *Lotso = Add your Name Here! Back to the Future *Marty McFly = Mochlum *Doc Brown = Gra Pea Shooter *Jennifer = Add your Name Here! *Lorraine = Add your Name Here! *George = Add your Name Here! *Biff = Add your Name Here! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Piglet = Add your Name Here! *Tigger = Mochlum *Rabbit = Add your Name Here! *Eyeore = Add your Name Here! *Owl = Add your Name Here! *Kanga = Add your Name Here! *Roo = Add your Name Here! *Christopher Robin = Add your Name Here! Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse = Add your Name Here! *Minnie Mouse = Add your Name Here! *Donald Duck = Add your Name Here! *Daisy Duck = Add your Name Here! *Goofy = CC00 *Pluto = Add your Name Here! *Chip = Mochlum *Dale = Add your Name Here! *Pete = Add your Name Here! *Clarabelle = Add your Name Here! *Toodles = Add your Name Here! The Matrix *Neo= Gra Pea Shooter *Trinity= Add your Name Here! *Morpheus= Add your Name Here! *Agent Smith= Add your Name Here! *Cyper= Add your Name Here! *Tank= Add your Name Here! *Dozer= Add your Name Here! *The Oracle= Add your Name Here! Shrek *Shrek = Add Your Name Here! *Donkey = Mochlum *Fiona = Add Your Name Here! *Puss in Boots = Tornadospeed *Pinnochio = Add Your Name Here! *Gingy = Add Your Name Here! *Big Bad Wolf = Add Your Name Here! *Three Little Pigs = Add Your Name Here! *Three Blind Mice = Add Your Name Here! *King Guy = Add Your Name Here! *Queen Guy = Add Your Name Here! *Fairy Godmother = Add Your Name Here! *Dragon = Add Your Name Here! *Artie = Add Your Name Here! *Merlin = Add Your Name Here! *King Harold = Add Your Name Here! *Queen Lillian = Add Your Name Here! What Are You Waiting For? Add More Movies! Just add one section at a time though, to avoid edit conflicts. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Users Transformed Into Characters Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Harry Potter Category:Disney Category:Winnie The Pooh